20 Things You Never Knew About Fred and George
by DontFeedTheDragon
Summary: . . .and the one thing that even they didn't know about themselves.


**:) Disclaimer: I do not own Fred or George, but that doesnt stop me from being in love with them :)**

**Review?**

* * *

**_20 Things That You Never Knew About Fred and George Weasley_  
**

**1. **When they were eleven years old, the morning they got their letters they hid them for three weeks. Everyone thought that they didn't get in to Hogwarts somehow, and Molly got so worried that she wrote a letter to Albus Dumbledore. Two days after she sent it, she found where the boys hid their letters. Neither of them got dessert for a month, and Dumbledore knew they were troublemakers before he even met them.

**2. **Their favourite brother was always Ron. They always felt the need to protect him, but they pranked him nonetheless.

**3. **The only person who could ever figure out what they were up to was Ginny.

**4. **When they were five, George sprained his ankle. Fred refused to tell anyone, because he knew they'd cart him off to St. Mungo's and he wouldn't be able to see his twin until he came back. Fred ended up fixing George's injury all by himself. It was the first time he ever did conscious magic.

**5. **They shared a bed until they were seven, because Molly and Arthur couldn't afford another one before that. The first night they slept in different beds, neither of them slept well. They were twins, and they needed each other.

**6. **Arthur always understood their needs to teeter around with things. It was the exact same way he felt with Muggle objects that they felt with pretty much everything.

**7. **The first word they both spoke was the other twin's name.

**8. **When they were twelve, Molly and Arthur had enough money to upgrade one of the kids' brooms. George and Fred both refused to have theirs upgraded to a better one, because it meant the other would be stuck with the bad one. But they accepted the new broom nonetheless, and gave it to Ginny.

**9. **Fred and George's favorite subject was Charms. No one ever understood why.

**10. **In their Second Year, when Molly sent them their sweaters for Christmas, George wore the one with the 'F' on it and Fred wore the one with the 'G' on it for four days. No one ever knew they had switched places.

**11. **After George's ear got cut off, Fred was so disappointed that they were no longer totally identical. He made a joke about cutting his own ear off, but George took it seriously and got so worried he'd actually do it that he hid Fred's wand and every sharp object around. It was only after Fred promised he wouldn't do anything like that that George gave him back his wand. Even a year after the war, nearly all the knives and scissors in the Weasley household were missing.

**12. **When they opened the joke shop, Fred wanted George to be the first one to walk in it, and George wanted Fred to. They walked in together.

**13. **After the war, George got a portrait of Fred made, just like Aberforth had one of Ariana. He carried Fred's portrait around with him everywhere, and late at night, he could be heard having long conversations with it.

**14. **Both boys' boggart was them standing, alone.

**15. **They always considered Harry as another younger brother. Both were extremely protective over him, just as they were each other.

**16. **When they were ten, Arthur brought them to the Ministry one day. They caused a lot of trouble. It was the last time Fred or George went to the Ministry of Magic, legally.

**17. **Fred had one freckle on the bottom of his foot that only he knew about. That is, until he told George. They bought a life-lasting wizard marker and drew the same freckle on George.

**18. **They were Dumbledore's favorite students.

**19. **Fred broke his left arm and George broke his right arm while they were testing out products for their business.

**20. **George was ambidextrous, but he decided when he was four that he would only use his right hand, just like Fred.

_**And the one thing that no one, not even themselves, knew. . .**_

**21. **The boys never found the Mirror of Erised. They didn't know that if they did, when they looked into it they would have seen themselves, just like in a normal mirror. Because the thing that both of them most desired deep down was for the other to just be safe.


End file.
